


Let's build a snowman

by LegendsofSnark



Series: The Cold's [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len and Barry build a snowman





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nixie-deangel asked : 
> 
> Coldflash, building a snowman? Please and thank you. And Happy holidays!

Building a snowman wasn’t like it used to be in a town full of metas. For one, it hadn’t snowed that year so Caitlin, with much control of her power created a winter wonderland for all of them. And two, Len insisted on using his cold gun to do it all.

“No. I want to do it the traditional way.” Barry insists. He’s standing in the snow, bright and red in a reindeer sweater that Lena had bought for him. It wasn’t the most unflattering thing but it was a nice sentiment from his newly found step daughter.

“Barry. This way is quicker. That way…” He moves in closer to Barry, placing a kiss on his lips. “We can get to opening your very special present.”

Barry leans into the kiss but he’s not going to be deterred by Len and all that he’s got going on. He bites Len’s bottom lip before pushing him away.

“Snowman, the traditional way or no sex.” Barry jeers and he can see the contemplation on Len’s face.

“Fine.”

He tosses the cold gun onto the bench that Cisco had bought in front of Joe’s place and began following Barry’s lead with the snowman, the entire time Barry began singing, he had a nice voice but he would have prefered any song but the one coming out of his mouth.


End file.
